Make my heart complete
by Mega07ghost
Summary: 2 hearts that are dead. One from the beginning and the other one after a tragic love story. Just together the hearts can be complete. Warning: Many animes in this crossover
1. Chapter 1

This story will be the craziest I ever wrote. In this chapter:

OC: Ishtara( OC from my friend)

Hyuuga and Castor are brothers again.

OC: Castor's alarm clock , that has a soul (I know you gonna love it)

Start: Castor, Lab and Frau wanted to save Teito, who was captured by Ayanami. But they got caught (again)

And now , let's start.

Castor's POV

And again we were caught. That was the second time.

I needed to think of a plan. But there was no idea in my head.

Frau looked to me.

' 's wrong?'

I turned to him.

'N...nothing. I just thought about a way to get out of here and stop calling me that.'

'You don't have to force yourself with thinking so much, Castor.', Labrador said to me with a soft smile.

I smiled back at him.

'It's okay.'

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling inside my chest.

A strange aura. When I looked at my friends I saw that they felt the same way.

And then I saw her.

A beautiful woman. Her long white hair and her pale skin fit pefect together. She wore a wonderful kimono.

With just one move of her hand she opened the door.

'Get out of here.'

Frau, Lab and I looked at each other and then ran out of the prison.

'Ishtara. Please come here.', the wonderful woman yelled and a huge cat came. On her back she had Teito.

'Get on her.'

So we got on the cat and we all escaped.

Outside we went to the ground again.

The huge cat started to shine.

And turned into another beautiful girl. This one had long black hair and catears. She wore a short black dress. The look of Frau said that he liked her.

Frau's POV

'Hello my lady. Nice to meet you... ehm... Ishtara. I'm Frau.'

I held her hand.

She just looked to the ground.

'Ehm...nice to meet you.'

I don't know why but I somehow liked her really much.

Then I turned to Castor and the mysterious girl.

' Thanks for saving 's your name?', Castor asked her.

'I'm Shizuka Hio.'

Suddenly Teito interuped.

'We need to go back to the church before Ayanami gets us again.'

'Right,', I said,'you want to come with us? Ishtara, Shizuka?'

They nodded and we went back.

In the church I went into my room.

Castor's POV

When we came into the church I showed Ishtara and Shizuka their rooms.

After that I went to my room.

'Ring!'

My alarm clock greeted me and jumped in my arms.

'Hey.'

'You still talk to it?'

Frau stood in the door.

'Of course. He's my friend.'

'I have one question. Why didn't your brother help us?'

'I...don't know.'

'Ring, ring ring ring.'

'Maybe...'

'What did he tell you Castor?'

'That Ayanami is maybe forcing Hyuuga not to help us.'

'Could be right.'

This was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. ^^ next time you'll meet one of my favourite OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 XD

In this chapter:

OC: Aaron( made by ShadowHunterGirl1879)

Joe from Digimon Adventure 02 (as ice magician and werewolf(will be explained later))

Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh ( as five-year old boy)

Castor's POV

After I spoke with Frau, I searched for Shizuka. I needed to know more about her. I needed to know, why her aura was so dark and strange.

I found her in the roof of the church.

I climbed up there too and sat to her.

'Hello.'

She looked at me.

'Hello.'

'May I ask you a few questions?'

'What is it?'

'Ehm... Why did you save us? And... why is your aura so dark?'

'Well... I saved you, because I somehow took a liking to you. And about my aura... I'm a vampire and I killed many people so...'

'O...kay. I understand the vampire thing somehow, but why do you... like me?'

'I don't really know.'

I nodded.

Suddenly I felt an even darker aura than Shizuka's from the garden. I jumped up and ran away.

In the garden sat a little white haired boy. He cried.

'You're so mean Aaron-san.'

Suddenly a blackhaired man appeared in front of the boy.

'Oh...am I?'

The boy nodded.

'Well... I'm sorry, Bakura-chan.'

You could hear from the voice of the darkhaired man, that he was joking.

I went to them.

'May I ask you what you do to this little child?', I asked and the man turned to me.

His aura was the the darkest I ever felt and I frightened when I saw the eyes of the man. They were red, red like blood.

'Well, Bishop-san. This little friend of me and I just had a little arguement. Don't worry.', Aaron said with a slight smile.

'Aaron.' Out of nowhere a bluehaired man with glasses appeared and took Aaron at the arm.

'What is it puppy?'

The blue haired man sighed annoyed.

'Don't call me puppy! My name is Joe.'

'I know your name, but I love to call you puppy. What is it now?'

'Why did you suddenly go here?'

'Bakura wanted to see some beautiful flowers, so I showed him some.' ,Aaron answered easy.

'And then he burned them.', little Bakura sniffed with tears in his eyes.

'You did what?', I interrupted.

'I...burned...the...flowers.', Aaron said , his face near to mine.

The aura hurt me.

'It hurts you ,right?'

I nodded and Aaron went back.

'See you again, Bishop...-san.', he said with a smile and disappeared.

Joe turned to me.

'I'm sorry. He is always like that.', he said with a smile.

'It's okay... Just one question... how does he make this thing with the teleporting?'

'Oh... Aaron is a magician. And also a vampire.'

'And you are?'

'I'm half werewolf and half ice magician.'

'O...kay.'

'We need to go now. Bye.'

Joe took Bakura and teleported them away.

This will be interesting.

So this was the second chapter... Hope you liked it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

And chapter 3:

PS:I totaly forgot that Aaron is inspired by Natsume from Alice Academy ^^' soo sorry.

In this chapter:

Pandora Hearts: Vincent, Cheshire, Reim, Break, Echo, Sharon and the white-haired Alice(Will of the Abyss)

Joe's POV

I followed Aaron. I was really angry at him.

'What was this right now?', I yelled at him.

'What do you mean puppy?'

'Grr...Why did you have to annoy that bishop?'

'Well...he seems to be...interesting.'

Aaron said with a smile that I could not interpret.

'What do you mean?'

'Not important. But I need to see him again soon.'

I sighed. Why exactly do I stay with this guy? But I can't let Aaron alone...well the other side. You know...he has a good side and this one.

Meanwhile in the church: Castor's POV:

Shizuka came to me.

'It was Aaron right?'

I turned to her.

'What?...Y...yes... It was Aaron. You know him?'

'Of course. He's a really cruel vampire... Well...I'm cruel too. But he's even crueler.'

'That explains his aura...'

'Don't worry...'

'What?' I was confused.

'I'm...going to protect you.'

While saying this, Shizuka turned around and went away.

I just stayed and looked after her.

What is this feeling? When she's around me I'm so...happy?

Frau's POV:

I went through the church. At the fountain I met Ishtara. She played with my cat.

I sat to her.

'Hey.'

'Oh...',she turned to me,'Hey. Your cat is really sweet,you know?'

'How...do you know that the cat belongs to me?'

'It likes you. I can feel that.'

'O...kay. May I...ask you something?'

'What is it?'

'Would you...go out with me?'

Ishtara turned red.

'Eh...well...I don't know... I never had a date before...so...'

'It's okay. Maybe we'll just eat something together.'

'Ehm...okay... When?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Okay.'

She smiled at me.

Normal POV:

At the entrance of the church two people stood. A blonde man and a little white haired girl. They went into the church.

Labrador went to them.

'Can I help you?'

'Well...yes... I'm searching for Ishtara.',the blonde man said.

'Well...she's at the fountain ...ehm ... sorry ...I don't know your name.'

'Ohh... how impolite. My name is Vincent...Vincent Nightray. And this is Echo.', he said.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Bishop Labrador.'

So they went to Ishtara. When she saw Vincent she was shocked.

'You...you hurt my brother...' Her eyes were huge and suddenly she ran away and bumped into her brother... A huge cat.

'Cheshire nii-san.' She cried and hugged him.

'What is it Ishtara?'

'He's there... He!'

'You mean Break?'

'No! This blonde man...'

'Ohh...well... I can also feel Break's presence.'

Meanwhile in the church garden:

Castor tried to fix the flowers , when suddenly a brown haired girl came. She wore a purple dress.

'Wow... Amazing...'

Her eyes had a warm red and they shimered in the light.

'What are those flowers , bishop-san?'

I turned to her.

'Well... Silver roses... But my friend could explain you more about them.'

Suddenly a white haired man and a brown haired man with glasses came.

'Sharon-sama! Don't run away.', the brown haired man said , while the white haired just sat down to the girl.

'Look Break... Aren't they beautiful?', Sharon said, and showed to the flowers.

'Yes...they are... Right Reim?'

Break turned to the brown haired man.

'Yes but...'

'No but...', Reim was interupted by Break who smiled at him.

Meanwhile in the forest:

Joe's POV:

I just sat there... and waited for Aaron... but suddenly a beautiful white haired girl appeared.

She wore a white dress.

'Hello Joe.'

I turned to her.

'How...do you know my name? Wait... You're a chain, right?'

'Yes...I am... And I want to help you with your little problem..'

'Which problem?'

'Your illnes...'

My eyes widened.

'I...don't need any help...'

'If you say so...'

And she disappeared.

I need no help,right?

So that was chapter 3... Critics? Or anything else ? I promise that the alarm clock will be back next time... ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~

On the next morning Ishtara was a bit relieved, because Vincent was nowhere to be found and because she was looking forward to the date with Frau. She met him at 12 am at the church fountain.

'Hey Frau. So? What are we going to do?', she asked with a beautiful smile.

'We could eat somewhere in the town.'

Ishtara nodded and so they went into the town and into a restaurant.

'Welcome. For how many persons?', a girl with lightbrown hair and glasses greeted them.

'A table for two.', Frau answered and the waitress showed them a place at the window.

'Thank you.', Ishtara said and the girl asked:

'Do you want to choose your drink yet?'

'Well...I'll take a water and you Ishtara?'

'Ehm...Me too.'

'Okay...so then water two times.', and the waitress disappeared.

'So...Ishtara...where do you come from?'

'I...don't really know the name of the place. It was a little village.'

'O...kay. And how long do you know Shizuka?'

'Mmhh...I think 200 years.'

Frau was confused.

'How...old are you?'

'I'm...wait...500 years old.'

The waitress returned, but a huge mistake happend. She sliped and the water splashed on Ishtara who cried.

'Gyaaa...'

The waitress apologized 3 times, but Ishtara was really angry.

Fast they ordered something to eat.

It was quiet and then another waitress came with the food.

'I'm really sorry that Anteres caused you so much trouble. Of course you don't have to pay for the water.'

'I think it's okay now.', Frau said and he even paid the whole price.

'Thank you.', the waitress said and went away.

So they began to eat.

After a time Ishtara finally said something.

'And...where do you come from?'

Frau stopped eating.

'I...come from the 1st district.'

'Okay...and how old are you?'

'20.'

'How long do you know Castor?'

'Ehm...10 years I think.'

'Wow...that's a long time.'

Frau coughed.

'Ehm...you know Shizuka 200 years and you think that this is a long time?'

'Of course. You spend the half of your life with Castor.'

'Now that you say it... that's true.'

'You see...'

Frau nodded.

It seemed like today was really not the best day to have a date.

In this moment Castor came into the restaurant.

'Oh...no...when you speak of the devil.',Frau mumbled and hide under the table.

'Frau?', Ishtara asked confused.

'Shhh...', this one answered.

Castor came to Ishtara.

'Hello Ishtara. What are you doing here ?'

'Hello.I'm here with Frau.'

Frau wanted to stand up and hit his head.

'Ouch...'

Castor kneeled down.

'You're okay Frau?'

'Y...yes...',Frau said while standing up. He expected everything from Castor...a hit on his head...that Castor would scream at him , everything ,but not the thing that happend.

'Fine.',Castor said with a smile.

Not a creepy smile like always, but a soft smile. Then he said:

'Have fun you two.' And he went away to a lonely place in the darkest corner of the room.

Frau's eyes followed him.

Then Frau sat down again.

'What was that right now?', he talked to himself.

'I think Castor was really friendly.', Ishtara answered.

'And that's what scares me... Normaly he would nearly kill me when he sees me with a girl, but now...'

'Who knows...?', Ishtara just said and continued eating her sushi. Then she stood up.

'What's wrong?',Frau asked.

'Thanks for this beautiful date,but I have to go now. Bye.', Ishtara answered and ran away.

Frau looked after her.

'Bye.',he mumbled to himself.

He looked to Castor.

This one just sat there and ate a salad.

Frau stood up and went to him.

'May I?',he asked and showed on a chair.

'Of course.',Castor answered and Frau sat down.

'What are you doing here?'

'Eating.'

Frau sighed.

'Not that...I mean...what are you doing here...so...alone.'

'I don't think this makes a difference. Even if I'm alone...I'm eating.'

Again Frau sighed.

'Ring...' A sound came from Castor's coat.

'No...',Castor answered, but the alarm clock jumped on the table.

'Ri...ing...'

'Go back.'

'Ring!'

Frau just laughed about the 'conversation'.

'What are you laughing about?'

'About you two.'

'Mpff...' Castor continued eating.

Then he stood up and paid.

'Wait.'

Frau followed him.

He and Castor went outside and back to the church.

It was quiet the whole time until Aaron suddenly appeared.

'Hey bishop-san...or should I say Fest?'

'How do you know...'

'I know everything about you and your friend here.'

Aaron turned to Frau.

'Who are you?',Frau asked and took out his scythe. He didn't like that dark aura coming from the black haired man.

'Oh...so Castor didn't tell you about me? That's really sad.', Aaron said sarcastic.

'I think he needs to regret this.'

Aaron raised his hand and controlled the scythe with it.

The scythe attacked Castor,who couldn't get away and it killed him.

Frau stood there in shock.

'W...what have you done?'

'No...it was you.'

'N...No! I would never do something like that.'

'But you did..',Aaron said with a creepy smile.

'Shall I stop the pain that's eating your heart?'

Frau nodded and Aaron killed Frau with his fire attack.

Joe appeared.

'What...'

He ran to Aaron and held his hand.

'Stop it! Please stop it Aaron!'

He fell into Aaron's arms and bursted out into tears.

For just one moment Aaron was a bit shorter and had green eyes. He calmed Joe a bit, but then the dark side of Aaron returned and broke Joe's neck.

So...no...everyone will appear again...in another world... But next time there'll be a flashback of Joe and Aaron. Hope you liked this chapter. ^^


End file.
